


The Sparrow Who Became

by Hack_Generation



Series: Dead Crows [1]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Blackwatch Genji Shimada, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-07
Updated: 2018-01-07
Packaged: 2019-03-01 15:21:38
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13297674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hack_Generation/pseuds/Hack_Generation
Summary: Genji isn't Genji anymore. Not with the new body. The red tubes feeding into his skin & the layers of black that seemingly drown him in the tar of metal, encasing what's left of a fragile body.Little Sparrow what happened to your feathers?They were dipped in the blackest of ink.Little Sparrow why is your beak longer & legs taller?Fledglings need to grow.Little Sparrow where did your songs go?Ravens do not sing.





	The Sparrow Who Became

Hanzo could only look up, frozen to the ground, unable to rise from his tensed position. Cornered in an alley from a lengthy chase. Nose assaulted by the stink of garbage & piss.

One hand pressing to the laceration in his right side. Widened eyes take in the sight of his younger brother. Green, white, & orange replaced entirely with red & black. Eyes that appear darker than the green eyes they used to be. 

The ominous air in which Genji stood is foreboding. As if signaling the passing of an omen of ill intention. The harbinger of misfortune & marker of death. 

Gone is the little Sparrow who flitted about as he pleased.

Each strike & movement with warning & purpose. Deadly & fascinating all the same. It dawned on Hanzo that Genji is no more & what stood in his brother's place was an empty shell.

Yet he is incorrect, Genji is alive, in all the wrong ways. 

Watching whilst eyes that are not his brother's glow crimson in the dimness of night. A menacing youkai coming for retribution. One that he rightfully deserved. The cry that leaves the cyborg's throat is not the song of younger sibling. It is the cawing of a dreaded death knell. The same one Hanzo heard, when he witnessed the light leave Genji's eyes the day he murdered him. Glancing up to the sight of hundreds of black birds gathering upon trees around them. It had been unbearable to hear them all squawking their sorrow. 

Defending himself is all for naught, pinned on his back with a sword impaling his shoulder & wakizashi buried into his thigh.

Genji leans down. Placing a clawed foot on his sibling's chest, much like talons. 

The fluttering of multiple wings catches Hanzo's attention, drawing his gaze to the buildings on either side of the alley. Sharp silhouettes of birds revealed against the flash of lightning cracking across the sky. 

Such a view reminds him of what their father, Sojiro Shimada, had once told them: _Birds of feather, flock together._

Attention snapped back to Genji, his hair dark as the shadows on the rooftops watching them. 

Still leaning downwards, the younger Shimada whispers in his ear.

Heart hammering & body trembling, breath shaky & skin sweating, the elder brother can find no words to respond with. Frozen to his position. 

 _"You will be nevermore, Anija_." 

In horror Hanzo realizes. Genji is the remnants something once loved now ugly & twisted.

 

The Sparrow has become the Raven.


End file.
